


Normal Day

by orphan_account



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Crying, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, School Shootings, Unhappy Ending, and tomorrowday its midnight and I wrote this, edit the day after publishing, so like my school has a shooting threat today (survived it), we were all okay and nothing happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 05:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20513648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: School shooting. May be continued with mote focus on the grief and aftermath.





	Normal Day

It was supposed to be a normal day.

It was Mid-October, everyone had planned out the chaos that would be Halloween and Halloween weekend. Costumes were done or almost done.

It was supposed to be a normal day.

But then a gunfire went off in the C-Wing, and Romeo and Crutchie instinctively slammed themselves to the floor as quietly as possible. Hopefully hidden by the terribly uncomfortable, never left-handed desks.

It was supposed to be a normal day.

And then the P.A. system announced across the school that there was a student with a gun. The principal said this so much calmer than it should have. Any of them could die. Any of them could already be dead.

It was supposed to be a normal day.

Jack silenced his phone, so did Spot in another classroom. Was is just their imagination, or were there gunshots within hearing range now? Had some innocent teenager been shot? Was it someone they knew?

It was supposed to be a normal day.

Davey and Smalls were both hidden from sight, sobbing silently but armed with hardback dictionaries and copies of War and Peace.

It was supposed to be a normal day.

Finch and Tommy Boy just had to have been in the wrong hall at the wrong time. Why was it so bad that they wanted to help the band director with the new kids? They were working on proper sheet music for the winter concert, it was important.

It was supposed to be a normal day.

Crutchie and Romeo were fine, barely. They had to see the life drain from a classmate's eyes though, in a puddle of sticky blood.

It was supposed to be a normal day.

Why did so many of them have to have classes on the same hall? Why did that make it worse? Was it because they couldn't know as well if their younger or older friends were okay? Was it because if one of them got shot, it might not take long for them to know, or be next?

It was supposed to be a normal day.

Spot threw the chair as hard as he could. It was automatic for him to protect the others first. Make sure Myron, and Joey, and everyone in the classroom were okay first.

It was supposed to be a normal day.

6 lives lost. 2 injured. 5 of the people gone forever, not to return, were friends. None of them knew the 6th, but it didn't make it hurt less. Joey and Davey were both hurt, but alive.

But they couldn't get back the rest.

Tommy Boy.

Finch.

Spot.

Smalls.

Mike.

They were all gone.

It was supposed to be a normal day.


End file.
